Understanding Love
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot: Emil could never understand Zelos and Lloyd's relationship, but then again, who can? So he couldn't help but at least try to figure it out. Zelloyd


**Apparently I have a thing with Emil seeing all the things us fangirls would want to see lol!**

**But wow! I made another Zelloyd fic without over-protective-father-Kratos being mentioned?! I'm kind of disappointed in myself!**

* * *

Emil doesn't get it; he doesn't get it at all.

"STUPID CHOSEN!"

"Not the FACE!"

Especially seeing Sheena smack Zelos around since…well since he met them.

"Lloydie! Save me from the Banshee!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"OW! Lloydie help meeeee!!!"

Emil looked over at Lloyd who rolled his eyes and stood up in time for Zelos to grab the young man and use him as a shield.

"You coward! Lloyd why do you always come to his rescue?!" Sheena nearly demanded.

How Emil wanted to know too.

"Because Lloydie is my beloved hunny! He wouldn't abandon me in my time of need!!!" Zelos answered with a stupid grin.

Well Emil already knew that. Everyone knew that. But still…what kind of relationship do they have? Despite the fact they're together, Zelos is still seen flirting with girls.

Emil just can't wrap his head around that, especially since Marta would be furious with him if he ever did such a thing and they aren't even 'official.'

"I guess I just feel sorry for him?" Lloyd answered with a shrug and Zelos wrapped his arms around Lloyd,

"That's so cold, Bud! You should be saying: It's because I love my great, handsome, pretty, and incredibly sexy Zelos Wilder!"

"No one calls you that except yourself…" Sheena reminded and Zelos gave off a pout as he huffed to himself and rubbed his cheek affectionately against Lloyd's,

"You'll call me that…won't you, Lloydie?"

"Maybe."

"I love you, Bud!"

"Me too, Zel…"

"Then say that it's because you love your great, handsome, pretty, and incredibly sexy Zelos Wilder that makes you scream in bed, begging for mo-AH!"

"SHUT UP ZELOS!" Emil wasn't sure who hit harder when angry: Sheena or Lloyd…but it was obvious who was more red.

"Ow…my hunny hit me…" Zelos moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Then don't announce to the world about our sex you idiot!"

"You're the one shouting it…"

"ZELOS!!!"

"OW!"

Emil has been watching this strange relationship from the moment he could. And he still can't understand it. He's confronted both of them on their relationship and both said they love the other very much.

Maybe it's just that Lloyd isn't the jealous type? He's apparently the embarrassed type. So maybe Zelos isn't openly affectionate because Lloyd gets embarrassed?

The blonde sighed as he watched Zelos announce he'll hit the hay for the day but Sheena only scolded him saying he's just going to go sneak away and hit some passing 'hunnies.' But once again, Lloyd doesn't comment.

Love is such a strange thing…

As the days went on, the group arrived in Altamira to rest. Emil still paid extra attention to Lloyd and Zelos's relationship. He noted how Marta always wanted to get physical with him. Holding hands, grabbing his arms, and all that stuff. However, Lloyd and Zelos barely hold hands. He's seen them hold hands before but not often. Lloyd says they don't hold hands because he wants to always be ready to attack when monsters ambush them.

That makes sense but still…

He also notices how Marta would ask him questions to see if he was paying attention to her or she would flatter him.

If anything, Zelos is the one trying to get attention but not particularly from Lloyd. Zelos also flatters both girls and Lloyd.

Lloyd however doesn't attempt either of the things Marta has done. Although the simple things he says often makes Zelos happy but that's really to due to no one else saying anything nice about Zelos.

Emil did notice some of the small things that happened between them though. Apparently Lloyd can joke a bit.

"_No one can stand up the great Zelos Wilder!"_

"_You mean…no one can stand you, right?" Lloyd commented, teasing. _

"_Oh Bud! I cannot believe you said that!" _

_Lloyd only let out a small laugh before he was glomped from behind by Zelos._

Emil didn't get it at first but he was told that's what Lloyd used to say to Zelos back on their regenerating the world journey. But sometimes he can't tell the difference between Lloyd being too nice or if Lloyd just loves Zelos THAT much.

"_Lloydie…"_

"_What?"_

"_Will you clean my sword for me?"_

"…_Why?"_

"_Because you love me?"_

"_Ugh…fine."_

"_I love you, Bud! So can I get the bed if there is only one at the inn?"_

"_Zelos!"_

"_I'm joking! Of course I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to snuggle with my one and only true hunny!" _

-------------------

So Emil watched Zelos help make the rooms cheaper before he looked at Lloyd who seemed to have no emotion on what's happening right in front of him.

It almost troubled Emil on how two people who claim to love each other very much, don't act that much like it. What's he missing? What is it? He even asked all their friends and they were as clueless as Emil. The only difference was that so long as both were happy(both meaning mostly just Lloyd), they didn't worry too much.

He remembered that the chosen wanted to head out to the casino…so Emil snuck out. A part of him was worried that the man was cheating on Lloyd if he's out by himself with no witness to what he was truly doing.

What Emil didn't expect, however, was that Lloyd was with Zelos on the bridge.

Emil knelt down and hid as he watched the two stand beside each other, Zelos rubbing Lloyd's arms affectionately in attempts to keep his lover warm.

"Wanna go in the casino with me?"

"No."

"Aww but Bud…"

"No."

"Okay…" Zelos wrapped his arms around Lloyd from behind like he usually does and pressed their bodies together.

"You know I don't mind you going, right?" said Lloyd, noticing that Zelos is now staying with him and seems to have put his plans on going to the casino on hold.

"I know…but you're _way_ better than the casino!"

Lloyd only chuckled as he leaned back against Zelos.

"I promise, Lloyd, we're going to cuddle for 30 minutes on the bed before we have sex and go to sleep okay?"

"I'm down for the cuddling, not the sex," said Lloyd with a frown.

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Because then I won't be able to walk right! Thus can't fight my best!"

"I'll be gentle…"

"Liar…"

"You know me too well!"

Lloyd only nodded, how true that was.

"But okay, we'll make the cuddling an hour then!"

Lloyd raised a brow in slight confusion.

"You're not going to fight for it this time?"

"Nah…you're getting your way this time, Bud…" Zelos whispered and turned his lover around so he could kiss him.

Lloyd didn't complain and simply wrapped his arms around Zelos's neck before kissing back.

They continued to kiss passionately before they had to get some air and Lloyd rested his head against Zelos. The two stood in silence as they held each other, both happy just with the be with the other.

"Lloyd I have to ask…"

"What is it?"

"Well since I'm not accustomed to your lifestyle and you're not accustomed to mine…I was thinking we can just switch around? I'll live with you and your father for half a year and you come to Meltokio to live with me in my mansion! I want us to be together but I'm sure I would suffocate if I was living at your place for the rest of my life…no offense of course!"

"Nah I think I would too if I were living at your place for the rest of my life. Instead of half a year, how about just every quarter of a year we'll switch?"

"Oh hells yes…I love you, Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled before shifting his head to kiss the crystal on Zelos's chest,

"I love you too, Zelos…"

Love…

Zelos never did use that word around anyone but Lloyd. He also never hugged anyone but Lloyd. Flirting is one thing but…has Zelos actually DONE anything with the females he's flirted with?

Emil assumes not. Zelos gives all his love and passion to Lloyd.

And apparently his body too. Emil wished he didn't hear that part about the sex but it he can't turn back time now. Even so…this was one of the few times he's ever heard Zelos talking seriously. Zelos wants a future with Lloyd in it. To think Zelos would that far ahead even while on this journey.

Emil slowly started to move himself. He thought he eavesdropped enough on their privacy.

Lloyd and Zelos intertwined their fingers and their foreheads met, giving each other more kisses and just enjoying their time looking in each other's eyes.

Emil couldn't help but smile before he turned to go back. They really do get physical with each other and they're romantic as well. And he finally realized: they don't have a reason to show affection to each other when other people are around. They trust each other that the other won't stray and they show their love when they're alone together.

Emil wouldn't help but think that was very special. He doesn't know that much on love but he does know lots of couples show their love for each other no matter where they are; the occasional kisses and the holding hands to let each other know that they love each other. But Zelos and Lloyd don't need that. They want to keep their love only between themselves, making it all that more special and romantic.

The young blonde couldn't help but feel a bit more enthusiastic in finding his love…whoever it may be. He wants to love and be loved just like Zelos and Lloyd. He wants to be able to smile through the toughest times with his lover and truly be himself around that one person.

* * *

"Oh come no Bud, don't be mad!" Zelos cooed to the now-limping Lloyd who was giving Zelos the silent treatment.

"…"

"You didn't complain when I was-"

One glare from Lloyd made Zelos stop himself.

"Hunnyyyy, I'm sorry!" Zelos tried to make himself sound cute as he tried to hug Lloyd again but the twin blader only shrugged the magic swordsman off.

Emil never saw a time when Zelos ignored other girls and spends almost the whole day with Lloyd, trying to get Lloyd to stop being mad at him. Emil couldn't help but think it was…cute on how Zelos would go through lengths to ensure Lloyd was happy(with him).

"Hey Lloyd…" Emil timidly approached the grumpy swordsman when they group took a break. Lloyd was sitting alone under a shady tree, only 5 minutes ago he hit Zelos so hard the man got dizzy and is currently being treated by Raine.

"Emil, something I can help you with?" Lloyd asked and Emil was glad he didn't hear a sense of irritableness. So Emil sat besides Lloyd before he answered.

"Well…I was a bit worried about Zelos so…"

"Oh he totally deserved that," Lloyd pouted and stared ahead.

"Y-You sure?"

"Positive," Lloyd nodded and turned to Emil with a smile, "Besides…this is the only time when he'll do anything _I_ want for a change!"

"W-What?" Emil blinked in confusion as Lloyd handed the boy his water canteen.

"Go pretend you're going to fill it up and make sure Zelos sees."

"Um…okay?" Taking the empty canteen, Emil stood back up and like Lloyd said, he walked by Zelos who immediately noticed Lloyd's canteen.

"Emil!" he shouted, sitting up and his head immediately started throbbing with pain and he saw stars. Still he forced himself into a stand and approached Emil, "Is that Lloyd's?"

"Um, yes, he asked me to fill it up for-"

"He asked YOU?" Zelos exclaimed and put his hand out, "Give it to me! I'll do it!"

"But Lloyd asked-"

"Please Emil! I gotta make it up to my Bud somehow!"

"Um…okay…"

After Zelos ran off to the river, Emil walked back to Lloyd who held a proud smirk.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to do this to Zelos."

"I kind of think he knows," Lloyd replied with a smile, "Because he knows he deserves it too. After all, I practically do everything for him anyway. He should do some things for me every now and then but never does unless he's forced into it."

"Well, how long will you keep this up?"

"Until I can walk straight again!"

"Oh…does this really not damage the relationship?"

"Huh? Is that what you're worried about? Of course not, Emil. You see, when Zelos is sorry, I know he is and I easily forgive him but…he hates that."

"Huh? He hates being forgiven???"

"Yeah pretty much. I mean he hates it when I forgive him that _easily_…"

"Hunny!" Zelos shouted for his love before Lloyd could continue. Zelos fell to his knees when he landed next to Lloyd and wrapped his arms around him, "I got you water…sorry it took so long…"

"Er, thanks…but you know I asked Emil for a reason," said Lloyd almost coldly,

"But Buuuuud! I'm your own loveeeeer!"

"Hmph!" Lloyd folded his arms and looked away.

"Loydie…" Zelos whimpered and rubbed his cheek against Lloyd's, "Sweetie?"

"…Tonight, make me dinner and we'll talk."

"You got it!" with a thumbs up, Zelos got up to talk to Regal about what's good but easy to cook.

"…So, um…you were saying?" Emil asked and Lloyd gave his attention back to him.

"Oh, right, well Zelos hates it when I forgive him right away. It's a long story but he really does. He feels really guilty and doesn't think he deserves it when I forgive him like that. So I end up spending a lot of time reassuring him that it's okay but sometimes it never gets through his head. In the end, it comes out like this. I just let him do stuff for me until he got what he 'deserves' on his standards."

"Wow…did he tell you this or…?"

"No, I think I just know him well," Lloyd replied with a shrug, "Especially after one…incident…on the regeneration journey. You could say I was the only one that never lost faith in him. He got mad at me for trusting him and forgiving him so easily and I guess it just started from there."

"Wow…that's amazing! You know each other so well!"

"Haha, well I think bonding happens really fast when you're trying to unite two worlds among other things!"

"True," Emil nodded, "I guess I can't really understand your relationship at all. In a good way I mean!"

"You don't really need to understand. Love is love isn't it? Do you really need to understand it?"

"No, I guess not," Emil shook his head but in agreement.

Emil finally decided he can never TRULY understand their relationship but he still couldn't help but continue to wonder how it works anyway.

* * *

Emil _thought_ Zelos made it up to Lloyd the next day when he spotted Zelos hitting on a random girl standing outside the inn they stopped in.

"So my beautiful sweet hunny, want a drink from me to you tonight…?" Zelos asked seductively.

"ZELOOOOS!!!"

"Coming, Dear!"

Zelos left that girl's side in a split second to run to Lloyd who shouted for the man inside the inn.

Emil and Sheena came back from gel shopping, as it was their turn, in time to see Zelos run inside at Lloyd's command and Sheena started laughing her head off at the confused face the girl had on and one other fact...

"Wow! Lloyd's got Zelos whipped!"

"H-Huh??? Wh-Whipped?"

"Whoa! It's okay! Don't worry! It's an expression! Don't take it literally, Emil!"

"O-Oh…okay…Phew!" Emil lets out a sigh of relief.

"The two are probably 'doing it' right now since anyway."

"Wh-Whaaaa? HUH???"

He did NOT need to know that. It's not that he was embarrassed about it, it was the fact that Sheena was apparently right as they all discovered later that day.

-------------------

Emil still didn't truly understand their relationship but…he knew enough that the love was there.

He may never know what it was that brought them together. Lloyd said it was because Zelos opened up to him and no one else. He was special and different. Zelos stated almost the same thing. Saying Lloyd was different and special from anyone else he's ever met. He even compared Lloyd to mana. Saying he himself is the world and Lloyd's the mana that keeps him alive.

Thus Emil could only imagine the possible story between the two in his head but imagining is all he can do. He doesn't know what Zelos opened himself up to Lloyd was about. He hasn't even known Lloyd for that long to even see what made him THAT different. He just knew that they had a story and their story was meant for each other only. And they seem to only be their true selves when they're with each other.

So when it was time to stop Richter and everyone was splitting up to get ready for it, Zelos and Lloyd were the last to actually separate as they intertwined hands when they heard they had to briefly split up. Everyone went their own way and as Emil headed in the direction of Luin, he stopped and looked back to see Lloyd and Zelos still standing in the same spot and holding hands.

Was it hard to say goodbye to the one you loved? Even for a few moments? They were going to meet up tomorrow after all.

Zelos and Lloyd turned towards each other and without a word, leaned in to kiss.

"You know, I think I did that just to piss off the church," Zelos stated as the two still stood outside of the Church of Martel.

"You would," Lloyd nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, see you tomorrow alright? Don't die on me because I wasn't there to protect you! You die, I'll haunt you!"

"Zelos, that sentence made almost no sense. I'm more worried about you dying because I wasn't there to protect YOU!"

"Ha! You wish you could protect the great, handsome-"

"Pretty, and incredibly sexy Zelos Wilder, I know," Lloyd cut with a sigh but Zelos only grinned happily as he gave Lloyd a sudden hug,

"I love you, Bud!"

"…I love you, too," Lloyd whispered and leaned into the Chosen's chest to kiss the crystal with Zelos returning the favor afterwards when he took Lloyd's left hand. He slowly released that hand as they parted.

No, Emil didn't stick around that long to watch their moment together, he felt bad for eavesdropping and spying the first time. But he knew what to expect if he did stick around: Love.

Lloyd was right, he didn't have to understand. Love is love isn't it?

And so as Emil looked upon Lloyd's statue, his heart struggled to find the answer to his own dilemma.

Does he really have to fight Richter tomorrow? Is there no other way? What will Marta say if he refuses to strike down Richter? Will she feel betrayed, hurt, or even heartbroken? What will Ratatosk do? How would he feel? How would Richter feel? And Richter…Would Richter kill him if given the chance? Even after everything they've been through? Or would he hold himself back?

Only one way to tell. Only one way to get the answers to all his questions. So he'll go forward. He's afraid of the outcome but he'll face it.

After all: Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-No I didn't actually enjoy the spin-off sequel as the first. There's really no comparison. I remember pretty much nothing important in that game. The most memorable and awesome thing from it was probably Alice and Decus's last scene together…so sad! They were my favorite villains! So anyway: I seriously kept bugging my brother to make sure my info was correct(they guy beat the game 5 times at the very least).**

**-I tried my best to hint Emil's love interest to really be anyone you, the reader, want it to be. At least between Marta, Richter, and even Ratatosk. **

**-Ever since I saw that awesome fan art of Lloyd kissing Zelos's crystal, I couldn't help but bring it in. **

**Please read and review!!**


End file.
